


First Time Behind Closed Doors

by Kanari_Kabi



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanari_Kabi/pseuds/Kanari_Kabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot smut to go along with the story Behind Closed Doors. It recounts the first intimate time between Reddinton and Lizzie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HistoireEternelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoireEternelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Behind Closed Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721863) by [HistoireEternelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoireEternelle/pseuds/HistoireEternelle). 



> Thank you HistoireEternelle for allowing me the opportunity to write this smutysmutness, and the wise and amazing Practical Tree Person almcvay for the edits!

Lizzie Milhoan was sick of it. Every time she started to get serious with a guy, Sam just had to butt in and make her feel horrible. This time was no different. She’d been dating Nick for a little over six months. They’d met at the coffee shop on campus. He was finishing up his surgical degree, and she’d just enrolled with her sights set on Criminal Profiling. 

Lizzie had always been more mature than her nineteen years but, Sam was furious to find out that Nick was ten years her senior. It was nothing new, though. Lizzie had always been attracted too much older guys. They appealed to her, with their maturity, and they were usually settled.

She was tired of the fights with Sam lately. Every thing she did seemed to set him off lately. They used to be so close, she felt like she could share anything with him. She’d stormed out of the house into the cold, having no real idea of where to go. She’d tried calling Jenny, but every call went straight to voicemail. She decided that if any house could supply refuge, the Reddington’s would. 

She stood on the front stoop and just stared at the door, and then knocked softly; half hoping that Jenny would answer. The porch light came on, and instead of Jenny standing before her it was her father, Admiral Raymond Reddington. He looked as though he was ready for bed, dressed in his flannel pajama pants, and a black t-shirt.

“Milhoan! What are you doing here at this hour? Another fight with the old man?”

Lizzie shook her head, and looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

“Get in here out of the cold.” Reddington said, closing the door behind her. “Let me take your coat. Have a seat on the couch, I will make some cocoa.” She noticed his voice quivering slightly.

She shuffled to the couch and slumped down into its softness. He came back after a few minutes with two mugs filled to the brim with cocoa. 

“So, tell me, what did that old goat do this time, Lizzie?” he inquired as he handed her the mug.

Lizzie sat there and between sobs she told him about the fight. She felt Reddington’s arm come around her and pull her in to comfort her. He rubbed his hand up and down her back and she began to calm her sobs, and emotions. “He’s just so unreasonable. He gets so mad about the guys that I date. Nick is a good guy, a real gentleman, you know? So what if he’s almost thirty …” She looked up at Reddington, “I mean it’s not like he’s the only older guy I’ve ever been attracted to. In fact most, if not all of them have been at least five years older than me … AND Nick isn’t even the oldest …” her words trailed off.

“Lizzie … he just wants to make sure that you are safe, and that you don’t get hurt. I would probably feel the same if Jenny came home with a guy older than her, but then again, I would get to know the man first.” He chuckled. “So tell me, who is the oldest guy you’ve ever been attracted to?”

Lizzie tensed at his question. The truth was, it was Reddington. Ever since she’d been a teenager, she’d always found him very attractive. She never knew if it was his uniform, or just the way that he looked at her. It was different. She and Jenny had practically grown up as sisters, but Reddington never looked at her like she was his. She’d always felt there was something different. She’d managed to conceal the feelings, due to Sam, and a fear that everyone would freak out if she ever confessed that she was attracted to her best friend’s father.

Muttering under her breath, and embarrassed to even admit it, she answered his question. “You.” She felt his hand stop.

“What did you say Lizzie?” 

She saw the color leave his face, and his eyes widened, his pupils staring to darken. She pulled away from his arm, sitting up straighter. “You. I’ve been attracted to you for a while, probably since I was sixteen or so. You are the oldest man I’ve ever desired.” She shook her head, knowing that she’d regret saying all of this. “I know it’s wrong or weird or…”

“Lizzie…” His voice had lowered, and was barely above a whisper. “I’m flattered, but I’m much too old for you. I’m old enough to be your …” 

She put her hand over his mouth to stop him from saying it. “Please … don’t say it. Age is just a number. I mean look at you. You look fantastic for your age! Not a day over thirty five!” She smiled, hoping that would soothe the tension. She saw the twitch in the corner of his mouth, and him worrying the inside of his mouth. She knew he only did this when he was mulling over his thoughts. She had memorized all of his little mannerisms. 

She reached over and caressed the side of his cheek; he broke the eye contact. “Say something dammit. Don’t just let me sit here and confess my innermost desires and then stare at me like I’m a freak!” She thought to herself.

He grabbed her wrist. “Lizzie, while you’re very beautiful … This … wouldn’t be right.”

“Why not? You’re an adult, and I’m an adult.” She scooted closer to him, and he remained motionless. “Red … Raymond … please … love me.” 

“I can’t Lizzie. I can only imagine the repercussions that would occur if I even thought about entertaining this idea.” She wished that he would just make eye contact with her again. 

“Red look at me.” He obeyed. “Have you ever lied to me? I know you’ve told little white lies to Jenny, but have you ever lied to me?” He shook his head no. “Then I’m going to ask you something, and I expect the same courtesy of you not lying. You’ve always treated and looked at me differently than you do Jenny. Despite being like her sister, you have never treated me as your daughter. I have to know … Red, have you ever been, or are you now, attracted to me?” She sat there, the time seemed to stand still, and it felt like an eternity before he spoke.

He took a deep breath before responding. “Lizzie you are a beautiful young woman. And I have watched as you have blossomed. I will admit that yes, I am attracted to you and have been since you graduated high school. While you may only be twenty now, you are far more mature than your age. Perhaps that’s what makes you appealing. I can say that I have caught myself in fantasies about you, but I would never act on them. I can’t say that knowing how you feel, changes my feelings, though.”

Lizzie wasn’t sure how to process the information he’d just given her. He was attracted to her as well. She was nervous. She knew that he would never make the first move, so she had to do it instead. She sat motionless for a moment before deciding that it was now or never. She rose and stood in front of him, then knelt with her right knee on one side of his hip, then followed suit to the other side, sitting across his lap. She ran her hands up and down from his shoulders to his chest. She cupped his face in her hands and went in for a kiss. He stopped her and stared into her eyes. His pupils were so dilated that they were drowning out his gorgeous green irises. 

He pushed her back, and her hands down. She was sure that he was going to kick her out of his house and tell her to never come back. He cupped her face in his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. “Lizzie … are you sure this is what you want? Because, if we do this, there is no going back. It’s all or nothing.” 

“Red, I want this, and … I want you. Please … love me.” She pleaded, her heart ready to pound out of her chest. She’d never wanted anything more than she wanted him right at this moment. 

He pulled her in and kissed her passionately. She’d never felt a kiss like this one. It tasted and felt so amazing. She grabbed the back of his head, sliding farther on to his lap, until his hardening length met her core. His hands left her face and went for the hem of her sweatshirt and pulled it up and over her head, revealing her lace-clad breasts. He cupped them massaging them in his hands. She couldn’t contain the soft moans coming from her mouth. He reached around and with a flick of his wrist her strapless bra was off and on the floor. He went back to her mounds again, this time toying with the pink nubs that were now hard and very sensitive. He leaned in and began to use his tongue to stimulate them further. She bit her lower lip trying to muffle her moans. 

Deciding that this was rather one sided, she began to nip at his neck and ears. Moans erupted from under her with her teasing. She reached down and yanked at his t-shirt hem, trying to level the playing field. He leaned forward to allow her to remove the shirt. She ran her hand through the hairs on his chest, leaning down to lay kisses over his heart. She stood again and seductively removed her yoga pants and lacy boy shorts, standing before him in all her splendor. 

“Lizzie,” he whispered breathlessly. “My God you are angelic.” 

She knelt between his legs, tugging at his sleep pants. “Too much Red. We are not equals here.” She hooked her fingers into the waistband and pulled them down, being careful of his hard length. She regained her spot on his lap, while teasing the tip of his member. She could see that he didn’t appear to enjoy being teased. He slipped his hand between them, taking no time to find her aroused nub. With every tease and caress, he returned the favor. 

“You’re dripping my dear.” He snuck one finger inside of her, then two. She yelped softly as his fingers stretched her. 

She leaned in giggling and whispered in his ear. “Then I guess that means I’m ready.” She heard a deep rumble come from him as he grabbed her hips. She raised herself up and he helped position himself under her. She slowly came down and took him inside of her. She felt like his length was made of blades, the pain that shot through her made her scream. She felt the grip on her hips tighten and stop her.

“Lizzie!” There was horror in his eyes. “Are you okay?” She shook her head and continued down his length, like sliding down a pole. When she was all the way down, she sat for a moment, not moving. He asked again if she was okay.

“I’m good. It was more painful than I had imagined.” She smiled blushing, and meeting his eyes. “You do know that this is my first time, right?” She sat in fear as she saw every once of blood that had just been in his face disappeared. 

“I’m … I’m your what?” He said, his voice trembling. 

She supped his face and kissed him. “You’re my first Red. And I wouldn’t have wanted it with anyone else.” She pushed up on her knees and began to ride him, after a few times, the pain subsided, and she was finally able to enjoy the sensations his generous size was providing. He kept a steady pace with the hold that he had on her hips. She leaned in at sporadic moments to allow him access to her breasts. His hand had found its way to her swollen nub, providing just the right amount of pressure and teasing to push her towards that edge. As she got closer she closed the gap between them and dug her nails into his head and shoulders. Between ragged breaths, she spoke. “Red … please … go with me … please.” His movements became more erratic and she could feel the tip of her climax. Her walls clamped around his member, just as he wound his fingers into her hair, pulling her face towards his kissing her hard. She had her eyes closed tight, seeing stars behind her lids. She fell on to his chest, his hands caressing her back and arms. 

“Red?” she spoke after a few minutes.

“Mmm…?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I wanted my first to be special.” She leaned up to meet his eyes. “I… I think… I think I love you Red.” She looked away in embarrassment, even though there wasn’t much left to be embarrassed about.

He pulled her chin up to look at her. “This isn’t exactly what I had planned for the evening, but I think it turned out perfect.” He paused. “Lizzie?” She met his eyes, drowning in the sea of green. “I love you.” He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and then her lips. “Lets go upstairs and get cleaned up. Then you can stay the night. Let Sam have the night to cool down.”


End file.
